Unspeakable
by Alukaa
Summary: Sieben Jahre hatte er es geschafft, ein ruhiges und zurückgezogenes Leben zu führen. Natürlich, auf der Arbeit lief es bescheiden und die Öffentlichkeit misstraute ihm, aber sein Leben war ansonsten entspannt gewesen. Naja, das war, bevor er angefangen hatte mit Potter zu kooperieren.   Post-War, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, EWE, HP/TN, leicht AU
1. Prolog

_Willkommen bei meiner neuen Geschichte._

Titel: Unspeakable  
Autorin: Alukaa  
Genre: Krimi, Romanze, Fantasy, Mistery  
HauptPairing: HP/TN  
Hauptcharakter: Theodore Nott, Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte usw.: J. ,  
Beta: Niemand (Falls sich jmd freiwillig melden möchte, schickt mir ne PM)

TAGS: Slash, EWE, ein wenig AU, Post-War, Hetero, cunning!Harry. Rare-Pairing. Wird ggf. ergänzt.

* * *

 _„_ _Nott,_

 _in meinem Büro, ASAP._

 _\- Harry Potter, Leiter der Aurorenabteilung"_

Was zum …?  
Theodore Nott starrte auf den Zettel, welcher vor kurzem zu ihm geflogen kam und sich nun vor seinen Augen in Staub verwandelte.  
In den sieben Jahren seit dem Fall Lord Voldemorts hatte sich die Aurorenabteilung fast genauso einen Ruf über ihrer Verschwiegenheit aufgebaut wie die Mysteriumsabteilung. Genauer gesagt, wurde die ehemalige Zentrale, die unter der Leitung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gestanden hatte, zu einer eigenständig agierenden Institution innerhalb des Ministeriums. Ihre Mitglieder wurden zur Geheimniswahrung verpflichtet, ihre Arbeit sickerte nur kontrolliert an die Öffentlichkeit und die volle Anzahl der Angestellten war nicht einmal dem Zaubererminister vollkommen bekannt. Theodore war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die tatsächliche Zentrale sich noch im Ministeriumsgebäude befand. Es war also nicht ungewöhnlich, dass dadurch die Unsäglichen und die Auroren nun ab und an miteinander kooperierten.  
Was nicht hieß, das Theodore in den sieben Jahren mit einem Auror zusammen gearbeitet, geschweige denn mit Potter geredet hatte.  
Theoretisch waren Unsägliche den Auroren nicht per se unterstellt. Ihre Zusammenarbeit war rein zweckgebunden.  
Theos Blick wanderte noch ein letztes Mal über Merkur, bevor er seufzend aufstand und den Raum der Planeten verließ.

„Tut mir leid , aber Sie müssen einen Termin oder eine Sonderbescheinigung haben, um in die Auroren Zentrale zu gelangen oder mit dem Abteilungsleiter zu sprechen. Falls sie Probleme mit dunkler Magie oder Magier haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung – falls das Problem die Expertise unserer Kollegen übersteigt, werden wir von jenen informiert werden. Falls Sie eine Beschwerde einreichen wollen, füllen Sie bitte Formulare 4 und 10 aus. Falls Sie hier sind um sich selber zu ergeben, bitte ich Sie Formular 13 auszufüllen." Der Empfangszauberer lächelte ihn dabei zuckersüß an und Theo ist der herablassende Unterton seines Gegenübers nicht entfallen, als dieser den letzten Satz gesprochen hatte.  
Theodore funkelte die Empfangsperson genervt an.  
Der Empfangsraum war relativ groß und lichtdurchflutet. Die Wände waren weiß, es standen ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten im Raum, einige Topfpflanzen und die Empfangstheke. Der Unsägliche bemerkte auch, dass es, außer der Eingangstür, keinen weiteren Ein- oder Ausgang gab – jedenfalls sah er keinen. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, wie wenig er eigentlich vom Ministerium mitbekommen hatte seitdem er angefangen hatte, als Unsäglicher zu arbeiten. Es war schon ironisch, dass ihn die Arbeit im Ministerium vom Ministerium abgeschottet hatte.  
Er hatte jetzt aber nicht die Geduld mit irgendeinem Sekretär über Formalitäten zu diskutieren. Wenn Potter was von ihm wollte, sollte dieser selber zu ihm kommen.  
„Nott!"  
Und schon erschien der Teufel persönlich neben Theo, ohne Vorwarnung und Geräusch. Potter lächelte ihn freundlich an und Theos Augenbrauen wanderten skeptisch in die Höhe.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass die Empfangsperson verschwunden war.  
 _Huh?_  
„Hast du Hunger?"  
 _Was …_  
„Ich hoffe, du magst Italienisch. Ich lade dich ein."  
 _… zum …_  
„Wir können ja über die alte Zeit plaudern"  
 _… Teufel?!_

Potter hatte ihn nach Muggel London geschleppt. „Ist gemütlicher hier", hatte dieser ihm gesagt.  
Theo war aufgefallen, dass die beiden in der magischen Welt keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten. „Ein kleiner Zauber den ich seit einiger Zeit benutze", wurde ihm erklärt, „Paparazzi sind eine Last."  
Dem ehemaligen Slytherin war seit einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass man über Potter nur noch in politischen Artikel im Tagespropheten berichtete.  
Anscheinend hatte der Held der Zauberwelt wohl keine Geduld mehr für die öffentliche Presse gehabt. Theo schnaubte leicht bei dem Gedanken.  
„Ich hätte dich nicht für jemanden eingeschätzt, der solche Lokalitäten besucht, Potter", kommentierte Theo, nachdem der Kellner ihnen ihr Essen gebracht hatte. Sie waren in einem schicken Restaurant, mit teurer Ausstattung und üppigen Preisen.  
Irgendwo im Hintergrund hörte er leise Beethoven „Für Elise" spielen.  
„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist geringer, das man hier nach mir sucht", erwiderte sein Gegenüber grinsend und nahm ein Schluck seines Weißweines.  
Theo gratulierte innerlich Potter zu seiner Intelligenz, kommentierte das Thema aber nicht weiter. Grundsätzlich redeten die Leute mehr, eh weniger man selber sprach.

„Du fragst dich sicher, was ich von dir will", fing auch schon der Auror an nachdem der Kellner ihre leeren Teller weggeräumt hatte.

Potter spielte mit seinem Ring am Finger, „Ich weiß, dass man sich eigentlich an den Abteilungsleiter wendet, wenn man was von den Unsäglichen will."

La donna e mobile von Verdi fing an im Hintergrund zu erklingen.

„Ich habe deine Akte gelesen. Du bist wirklich ein erstaunlicher Forscher; kreativ, intelligent, neugierig und diskret."

Theo wackelte leicht mit dem Handgelenk und beobachtete die rote Flüssigkeit im Glas umherschwanken.

„Ich denke, du wirst in deinem jetzigen Job nicht genügend gewürdigt."  
Er nippte an seinem Getränk.

„Sie geben dir keine gescheiten Aufgaben oder Projekte, wie ich mitbekommen habe."

Der Wein war ihm viel zu süß.

„Dein Talent wird fast total ignoriert. Eine Verschwendung, wenn du mich fragst."

Ob er wohl das Getränk noch umtauschen konnte?

„Ich hingegen könnte dein Genie gebrauchen. Ich biete dir eine Kooperation an."

Theo verschluckte sich fast am Wein.

 _Wie bitte?!_

„Wir Auroren kommen oft an … interessante magischen Artefakten. Und sie werden meist nicht an die Mysteriumsabteilung weiter gegeben.", Potter grinste ihn an, und Theo war sich sicher, dass man ihm seine Überraschung ansehen konnte, „Ich schlage dir also eine Zusammenarbeit vor."

„Tut mir leid Mr. Potter, aber wenn die Aurorenabteilung etwas von den Unsäglichen wollen, bitte ich Sie sich an den zuständigen Abteilungsleiter zu wenden und das Formblatt ‚Sie werden eh ignoriert' auszufüllen", äffte Theo mit monotonem Tonfall Potters Empfangsperson nach.  
Potter lächelte. „Nicht mit der Auroren Abteilung, Nott. Mit mir persönlich."  
Falls möglich, wurde Theo noch skeptischer. „Du willst mit mir zusammenarbeiten?"

Der Auror nickte.

„Und zwar nicht offiziell, wie ich das verstanden habe."

Der Auror nickte erneut.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich eine magische Schweigepflicht unterschrieben habe?"

„Die habe ich auch unterschrieben", winkte Potter ab, „Nichts, was sich nicht … umgehen lassen könnte. Es ist ein Artefakt und kein unbrechbarer Schwur. Jedoch erwarte ich von dir in dieser Sache absolute Diskretion."

„Du willst, dass ich für dich arbeite. Heimlich. Und dabei auch noch meine Schweigepflicht gegenüber dem Ministerium breche?"

Potter verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich würde es "Kooperieren" nennen. Ich kann dich nicht bezahlen, also wäre ich auch nicht dein Arbeitgeber. Ich kann dir aber Artefakte und Zugang zu klassifizierten Forschungsergebnisse liefern. Dein Talent fördern, weißt du?"  
Theo starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dafür sorgen, dass du mehr Geschätzt wirst. Eine Beförderung bekommst und nicht mehr Sekretär für einen notorischen Grenzdebilen spielst, der dich lieber in Askaban, als an einem seiner Projekte, sehen würde. Wie war sein Name nochmal? Sprenger? Springer?"  
Theo wusste, dass ihm gerade alle Gesichtszüge entgleist waren. „Speyer"  
„Ja genau der. Jedenfalls, überlege es dir, Nott. Ich gebe dir eine Woche. Schick mir eine Eule an meine Privatadresse. Die Memos erreichen mein Büro nicht."

Auf dem Weg nach Hause fiel Theo auf, dass Potter eigentlich nicht an seine Akte herankommen durfte. Er sollte nicht einmal wissen, wer sein Vorgesetzter war. Oder das er gar als Unsäglicher dort arbeite. Woher bei Salazar hatte Potter diese Informationen her?!

* * *

 _1\. Jahr in Hogwarts_

Theodore Nott hatte sich den Helden der Zauberwelt anders vorgestellt. Definitiv nicht so wie der Junge, welchen er vom Slytherintisch aus beobachte und mit nervösen Schritten auf den sprechenden Hut zutrat.  
Er wusste auch nicht so recht, wie er sich Harry Potter vorgestellt hatte, aber in seinem Kopf war dieser definitiv größer gewesen. Auffälliger. Nicht so … _normal_.  
Der Junge, dessen Namen er ständig fluchend aus dem Mund seines Vaters gehört hatte.  
Der Name „Potter" war im Hause ‚Nott' das Synonym für alles Schlechte geworden welches seinem Vater nicht in den Kram gepasst hatte. Probleme mit dem Ministerium? Potters Schuld. Sich eine Erkältung zugezogen? Potters Schuld. Schmeckte das Essen nicht? Verflucht sei Harry Potter!  
Theodore hatte sich immer gefragt gehabt, wie der Junge aussah, der seinem Vater das Leben vermieste. Für ihn war es nicht abwegig gewesen, das die Magie eines kleinen Jungen, der den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, als Baby besiegen konnte, auch irgendwie für die Fliege in Nott Seniors Suppe verantwortlich sein konnte. Und er wusste auch, dass andere Kinder nicht unbedingt anders gedacht hatten als er.  
Pansy Parkinson die ihre imaginäre Hochzeit mit Harry Potter seit ihrem 5tem Lebensjahr geplant hatte oder Stephen Cornfoot, der um Potters Segen gebeten hatte, waren nur einige Beispiele gewesen.  
Als ihm sein Vater erzählte, dass Harry Potter in seinem Jahrgang sein würde, hatte es sich für ihn surreal angefühlt. Logisch gesehen hätte ihn das nicht überraschen sollen, aber es hatte sich viel zu merkwürdig angefühlt zu wissen, dass man mit einer Ikone zur Schule gehen würde. Als ihn sein Vater auch noch ermahnt hatte, das Theo gefälligst besser als Potter in der Schule sein musste, ist ihm fast das Herz in die Hose gerutscht.  
„Das soll Harry Potter sein?!", er hörte, wie sich Pansy betrogen fühlte. Wahrscheinlich ging in ihrem Kopf ihr imaginärer Ehemann gerade fremd.  
Theos Herz schlug ein wenig höher als er bemerkte, dass Potters Blick unter dem Hut zum Slytherintisch huschte.  
Doch die leichte Hoffnung in seinem Inneren zerplatzte wieder, als der Hut laut „Gryffindor" brüllte.

Obwohl Potters Name ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgte, hatte Theo das Interesse nach einiger Zeit an Harry Potter verloren.  
Der Gryffindor war für ihn keine akademische Konkurrenz, wie er nach einigen Unterrichtsstunden festgestellt hatte und sein Talent für das Fliegen interessierte ihn, im Gegensatz zu Draco Malfoy, nicht im Geringsten.  
Er besaß nicht das überdimensionale Ego von Draco, der besser als Potter in allen Sachen sein wollte.  
Ihm war es egal, dass Potter anscheinend einen Troll besiegt hatte – falls die Gerüchte stimmten. Und Gerüchte waren überall.

Als Theodore am Ende des Schuljahres davon gehört hatte, das Potter anscheinend Professor Quirrell davon abgehalten hatte, den Stein der Weisen zu klauen, war er kurz beeindruckt gewesen. Aber sein Interesse zum Stein und warum dieser in Hogwarts versteckt worden war, war höher gewesen, als sein Interesse an Potter selber.

Seine Miene verzog sich, als er realisiert hatte, dass ausgerechnet ein Schlammblut akademisch auf dem ersten Platz seines Jahrgangs war. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf die Reaktion seines Vaters diesbezüglich. Und sein Vater würde davon erfahren, sei es entweder durch ihn (eher unwahrscheinlich) oder über die Malfoys (sehr wahrscheinlich). Einfach, weil Draco sein verdammtes Mundwerk nicht halten konnte.  
Als die Farben der Banner in der großen Halle sich veränderten und Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte, realisierte er, dass das ebenfalls ein Punkt war, das sein Vater ihm an den Kopf werfen würde. Wenigstens konnte dieser in dieser Hinsicht Potters Namen verfluchen und es würde ausnahmsweise Mal stimmen.

Theos Blick traf den von Harry als sie sich alleine, am Abreisetag, im Korridor begegneten.  
„Schöne Sommerferien noch, Potter!", es klang gehässiger, als es Theo eigentlich klingen lassen wollte und er sah, wie sich Harrys Gesicht verzog, als sie einander vorbeiliefen.  
„Dir auch!", kam es von hinten und Theo verzog ebenfalls den Mund.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass Potter nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen kannte.

* * *

„Meine Antwort ist und bleibt: Nein."

Theodore nahm all seine Kraft zusammen, nicht seinen Vorgesetzten zu verfluchen. „Sir, ich arbeite seit fünf Jahren hier. Erlauben Sie mir doch ein kleines Projekt oder mehr Einbindung meinerseits in Ihren Projekten. Ich habe eine Theorie über die Planetaren Einflüsse auf Raum und Zeit und denke …"

„Sind Sie taub, Nott?" Speyer sah ihn genervt an, "Ich habe keine Verwendung für Planeten. Oder Ihre Zeittheorien."

„Aber …"

„Nein!" Speyer drückte ihm ein Stapel Papier in die Hand „Machen Sie sich lieber nützlich und kategorisieren Sie die Artefakte in die jeweils zuständigen Ordner und belästigen Sie mich nicht, bevor Sie damit fertig sind, wieder mit Ihrer Anwesenheit."

Theo sah sich den Stapel an. Es war immer das Gleiche. Er wurde beschäftigt gehalten, mit nichtigen Dingen, die auch jeder Squib erledigen konnte. Er durfte nicht an Projekten arbeiten, kriegte keine Erlaubnisse für eigenständige Forschungen, keine Einsichten in geheimen Schriften oder Vertrauen in seine Person. Theos Finger verkrampften sich im Pergament.

„Sir?"

„Was ist?", Speyer blieb vor seiner Bürotür stehen.

„Ist die Leitung der Aurorenabteilung befugt sich Einsicht in die Mitgliederakten der Unsäglichen zu verschaffen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Nott. Wieso? Wollen Sie etwas Illegales anstellen?", sein Vorgesetzter sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Nein Sir, ich war nur neugierig."

Speyer warf ihm noch einen letzten misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er das Büro verließ.

* * *

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du uns nicht erzählst, wo du arbeitest Theo." Pansy schminkte sich gerade vor einem Handspiegel die Augenlider.

„Vielleicht weil er als Unsäglicher arbeitet.", Blaise nahm ein Schluck seines Tees.  
„Ja genau", erwiderte Theo sarkastisch, „und Nachts verbringe ich heimlich meine Zeit damit Verbrechen zu bekämpfen."  
Die drei ehemaligen Slytherin hatten ihre wöchentliche Teerunde in Blaises Anwesehn und verständlicherweise hatte Theo dafür ein Buch zum Lesen mitgenommen. Diesmal waren es persönliche Memoiren von Nicolas Flamel.  
„Sei nicht albern Blaise. Das Ministerium würde keinen von uns einstellen. Schon gar nicht einen Nott."  
Theo zuckte unmerklich zusammen, während Blaise die Schulter zuckte. „Draco arbeitet für das Ministerium."  
„Das Stichwort ist ‚für', nicht ‚im'. Mal abgesehen davon ist Malfoy ein schleimiger Bastard, der sein Lebenstag damit verbringt Geld in die Ärsche von Beamten und Organstationen zu stecken und zu spenden, um seinen Namen rein zu waschen. Genau wie sein Vater früher!", erwiderte Pansy verbittert.

„Es ist sechs Jahre her, das er dich verlassen hat, Parkinson. Komm darüber hinweg. Vielleicht würde es euch auch guttun, mal euren Namen rein zu waschen." Blaise klang leicht genervt, „Ich habe, im Gegensatz zu euch, kein schlechten Ruf. Ich _will_ nicht in dieser Sklavenhölle arbeiten."

Theo fand, dass Nicolas Gedankengänge zu chaotisch für seinen Geschmack waren.

„Ich habe gehört, das Draco eine gute Summe hat springen lassen für Grangers Hauselfen Organisation." Spottete Blaise und hoffte damit Pansy zu ärgern.

Flamels Handschrift war wirklich verdammt schwer zu lesen.

Pansy klappte ihren Handspiegel hart zusammen. „Ich habe gehört, dass deine Mutter das ebenfalls gemacht hat, Zabini!"

Ihm fiel es wirklich schwer, das Geschriebene in einem logischen Konsens zu bringen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Potter Abteilungsleiter der Aurorenzentrale wurde." wechselte Blaise das Thema.  
„Schnee von gestern.", winkte ihn Pansy ab. „Er soll jedoch wieder Junggeselle sein wie ich aus persönlichen Quellen erfahren habe."  
Blaise sah sie entgeistert an. „Du erwähnst sowas nur, wenn du an jemanden interessiert bist."  
„Er ist der letzte Pottererbe und hat auch noch das Black Vermögen. Jemand muss sich darum sorgen, dass er Nachfahren zeugt."  
„Nicht schon wieder!" Stöhnte der Italiener auf, „Deine Manie über Potter war vor 14 Jahren schon schlimm genug!"

Da war ein verdammter Kaffeefleck auf der halben Seite. Theo knurrte gereizt.

„Verdammt nochmal Nott. Hör auf hier über Zeitmagie und Unsterblichkeit zu lesen und beteilige dich gefälligst am Gespräch!"

* * *

„Eine Tasse Tee, bitte."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein danke."

Theo saß in der hintersten Ecke des einzigen Wirtshauses der Nokturngasse mit einem weiteren Buch in der Hand. Diesmal war es eine Analyse über die Kräfte von Einhornblut.  
Er mochte es von seiner Umgebung ignoriert zu werden und das passierte nur an zwei Orten: In der Muggelwelt und hier. Ihm wurde zwar in der Winkelgasse keine Dienstleistung verweigert (dank des Anti-Diskriminierung-Gesetzes) jedoch nervte ihn die ständige misstrauische oder gehässige Blicke einiger Zauberer und Hexen.

Theo sah von seinem Buch auf, als sich eine weibliche Person in seinem Alter vor ihm setzte. Sie lächelte. „Weißt du, du macht es nicht besser, wenn du dich hier ständig blicken lässt."  
„Das ist mein Problem." Er lass wieder in seinem Buch, die Frau vor ihm nicht weiter beachtend.  
Eine Zeitlang war erst einmal Stille bis der Kellner, ein freier Hauself, ihm sein Tee brachte und die Bestellung der fremden Person an seinem Tisch entgegen nahm.  
„Siehst du die Person da hinten?"  
Theo hob seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in welche die Frau zeigte. „Sie verkauft illegale Drogen."  
„Der an der Theke ist ein Schmuggler und Hehler. Und die Frau in der anderen Ecke? Eine Auftragskillerin."  
Sie wartete, bis der Kellner sich vom Tisch entfernt hatte, nachdem er ihr Getränk gebracht hatte.  
„Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass der Elf mit vertraulichen Informationen handelt.", sie spielte an ihrem Ohrring rum. „Viel zu viele Magier unterschätzen diese Wesen immer noch zu sehr."  
„Bist du eine Eingreifhexe oder wieso erzählst du mir das alles?"  
Sie zuckte die Schulter, „Ich mein nur, wenn du dich hier blicken lässt, reden die Leute eben."  
„Sie reden auch so. Was geht dich das an?"  
Die dunkelhäutige Frau lächelte.  
„Hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht? Immerhin hast du mich ja hierhin bestellt."  
Theo klappte sein Buch zu. „Was zum …?"  
„Ernsthaft Nott, ein ‚Bemerkt-Mich-Nicht'- Zauber funktioniert nicht, wenn die Leute nach dir Ausschau halten."  
„Potter?"  
Sie grinste ihn breit an. „Vielsaft-Tränke sind doch was ganz schön Nützliches."  
Theo musste zugeben, dass Potter kreativ war. Kein Wunder, das er es schaffte, sich von der Presse fernzuhalten.  
„Vielsaft-Tränke sind illegal, soviel ich weiß."  
„Sondergenehmigung, Nott. Ich bin Auror, ich darf so einiges machen, um den Schutz der magischen Gesellschaft zu gewährleisten"  
Theo schnaubte. „Auch für private Zwecke?"  
Potter winkte ihn ab. „Fällt unter Personenschutz."

„Woher weißt du, das ich ein Unsäglicher bin?"  
Der Auror lehnte sich nach Hinten. „Geheim."  
„Woher weißt du, wer mein Vorgesetzter ist?"  
Er faltete die Hände zusammen. „Geheim."  
„Woher weißt du, wie ich auf der Arbeit behandelt werde?"  
Potter hob die Augenbraue, „Das ist nicht schwer zu erraten."  
Theo seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Du erwähntes Artefakte und Informationen?"  
Potters schwarze, feminine Augen leuchteten auf, „Heißt das, du bist dabei?"  
„Es heißt, dass wenn du mir etwas gibst, mit was ich arbeiten kann und es mich überzeugt, ich dabei bin."

Theo lag in seinem Bett und musterte das goldene Medaillon in seiner Hand welches ihm Potter nach dem Gespräch gegeben hatte, bevor er der angeblichen Auftragskillerin hinterher gegangen ist, die kurz davor das Wirtshaus verlassen hatte. „Sie hat sich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen", war das letzte Kommentar von dem Auror gewesen.

Salomons Schlüssel von Jupiter war ein sehr seltenes Artefakt und das Originale galt seit Ewigkeiten als verschollen.  
Nott wusste, dass es sich bei dem Stück in seiner Hand um ein Replikat handelte, und obwohl es eine dubiose Aura ausstrahlte, hatte er bis jetzt keine vernünftige magische Signatur gefunden.  
Man hätte es bei Muggel gefunden, hatte ihm Potter erzählt, und es sei bei ihnen auch noch sehr beliebt.  
Zu sagen, dass Theo davon überrascht war, das Muggel versuchten Magie zu benutzen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.  
Er hatte die Authentizität des Medaillons infrage gestellt. „Es funktioniert gut genug, dass unsere Zauber diese Scheißkerle verfehlen. Es ist, als hätten sie unverschämtes Glück", war die Antwort darauf gewesen.  
Theo musste zugeben, dass ihn die Faszination gepackt hatte und er das Rätsel um diese kuriose „Magie" lösen wollte. Er hätte sich im Leben jedoch nicht erträumt, das er auf der Suche nach magischem Wissen in der Muggelwelt recherchieren würde.  
Er grinste. Mit Potter zu kooperieren könnte sich als äußerst interessant erweisen.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er den Zauberer gar nicht gefragt hatte, wieso ein Haufen Auroren hinter Muggel her sind.

* * *

* Eingreifhexe – engl. Hitwizard/witch (Äquivalent zu unserer Polizei)

Soooo, das war sozusagen das Prolog gewesen und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Über Kritik und sonstige Anmerkungen würde ich mich freuen. Ich versuche das Nächste Kapitel Zeitgemäß hoch zu laden.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Veränderungen

Und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe, es sind nicht zu viele Rechtschreibfehler drin.  
Danke für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel :) Ich habe mich gefreut.

Nun, viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

 ****

 **Kapitel 1**

„Mister Nott! Ich muss Sie doch bitten …!"  
Theo schritt selbstbewusst an der älteren Sekretärin vorbei, die ihn mit hochrotem Kopf ermahnte.  
„Sie dürfen hier nicht durch!"  
Er ignorierte die frustrierte Dame, die ihm zwar hinterherlief, aber einen guten Meter Abstand hielt.  
„Das gnädige Fräulein ist gerade in einem Gespräch! Bitte verschwinden Sie von hier!"  
Theodore blieb an einer Bürotür aus altem, edlem Ulmenholz stehen und klopfte an.  
„Mister! Sie verstoßen gerade gegen etliche Vorschriften!"  
Gedämpftes Rauschen und Klirren war aus dem Raum zu vernehmen.  
„Ich werde die Sicherheitskräfte rufen und …!"  
Bevor die alte Dame weiter reden konnte, drückte Theo die Türklinke runter und betrat den Raum.  
Hermine Granger sah ihn überrascht an; Ihre Haare waren leicht zerzaust; Ihr Blick glasig; Ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. „Was …?"  
„Miss Granger! Verziehen Sie! Ich habe versucht den Rabauken aufzuhalten aber er wollte nicht hören!"  
Ihr Blick wanderte zur Sekretärin rüber.  
„Ich werde sofort die Einsatzkräfte rufen …", stammelte die alte Hexe vor sich hin und holte ein Pergament raus.  
„Lassen Sie es sein, Rosa."  
„Aber Miss! Was ist, wenn er Ihnen gefährlich wird?"  
„Ich denke, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Gehen Sie wieder zu Ihrem Platz zurück."  
„Sehr wohl, Miss"  
Theo beobachtete noch kurz, wie sie sich entfernte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zumachte: „Die Sicherheit der Zauberwesensbehörde lässt echt zu wünschen übrig."

„Was willst du, Nott?", Granger sah ihn mit misstrauischem Blick an und faltete die Hände zusammen.  
Theodore versuchte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen und lies sein Blick über ihr Büro wandern.  
Grangers Schreibtisch war ein Durcheinander, Pergament lag verstreut herum und auf das eine Blatt breitete sich der Inhalt eines frisch umgekippten Tintenglases aus.  
Aber ansonsten war ihr Büro vergleichsweise ordentlich und sauber.  
„Ich warte, Nott."  
Theo bemerkte, dass Granger viel zu versteift auf ihrem Bürostuhl saß.  
„Also gut, ‚er räusperte sich, „ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest."

BANG!

„Granger?"  
Die angebrochene sah ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.  
„Oh, ich habe mir versehentlich was angestoßen.", die ehemalige Gryffindor kicherte nervös und lies ihre Hände demonstrativ unter ihrem Schreibtisch wandern, wo sie sich wohl an ihrem Knie rieb, wie Theo vermutete.  
Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet: „Um …, Nott. Wie erkläre ich dir das am besten…? "  
„Ich meinte damit, ob du mit mir in die Muggelwelt gehen würdest und sie mir zeigen würdest."

BOOM!

Theodore hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er beobachtete wie sich Granger nervös weiter an ihrem Knie rieb und sogar leicht genervt wirkte.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
„Was?", ihre Stimme war ein paar Oktaven zu hoch, „Ich bin heute nur etwas _Tollpatschig."_  
„Tollpatschig." Er war nicht überzeugt.  
„Ja, Nott. Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas _gestresst."_  
„Gestresst." Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Lippen leicht geschwollen waren.  
„Ja, und ehrlich gesagt, auch ziemlich beschäftigt."  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich könnte dich massieren, _Hermine._ Das würde dich entspannen."  
Theo war sich sicher, das Grangers Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile den Haaren von Weasley Konkurrenz machen würde.  
„Hör auf Witze zu machen Nott! Ich habe wirklich viel zu tun. Ich würde dich also bitten mein Büro zu verlassen."  
„Aber was ist mit der Muggelwelt?", er bewegte sich ein Schritt auf Granger zu.  
„Was?" sie versuchte das Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch einzusammeln, „Ja, klar, Samstag. Samstag hätte ich Zeit."  
„Also gehen treffen wir uns … morgen?"  
„Ja, … ich schicke dir eine Eule."  
Das war leichter gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

* * *

 **2\. Jahr in Hogwarts  
**  
Er war frustriert. Sein Vater war enttäuscht gewesen, dass sein Sohn sich nicht einmal für Quidditch interessierte.  
Er hatte ihn in den Ferien beschimpft, weil er akademisch schlechter gewesen war als ein Schlammblut. Er hatte ihm gedroht, dass er es dieses Jahr besser machen sollte. „Zeig Präsenz, Theodore!" hatte er gebrüllt, „Und wenn du schon nicht den Mumm hast ein Mann zu sein, dann hänge dich gefälligst stärker an Lucius Sohn!"  
Was jetzt auch der Grund war, warum er neben Draco in der großen Halle saß und diesem beim Angeben zuhören durfte. Er und Draco waren Freunde, aber Theo hatte weniger Interesse daran zu irgendwelchen Gruppen zu gehören, oder als Dracos „Anhängsel" gesehen zu werden.  
„… Und natürlich werde ich dieses Jahr Sucher werden. Mein Vater war so großzügig und hat für jeden in der Mannschaft das neuste Nimbus Model gespendet."  
Theo seufzte. Na wenigstens würde der diesjährige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht versuchen irgendein Artefakt zu stehlen. Er blickte zum Lehrertisch rüber und sah, wie Lockhart McGonnagall auf die Nerven ging. Nein, der Mann würde nur ihre Zeit vergeuden.

Und wie sich später herausstellte, behielt Theo recht. Lockhart war ein eingebildeter Selbstdarsteller, von dem Theo nicht einmal wusste, ob er ein guter Zauberer war. Und obwohl es lustig gewesen war, das dieser Potters Knochen weggezaubert hatte, war es weniger lustig gewesen Pixies auf die Klasse loszulassen. Und so musste Theo erneut sein Wissen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste rein aus Büchern beziehen. Diesmal musste er sie sich auch noch selber aussuchen, denn die Wahl des Professors war reine Geldverschwendung gewesen. Nicht das die Bücher sonderlich teuer gewesen waren.  
Wenigstens hatte Snape ihnen eine Liste für gute Lektüre gegeben. Und der Duellierclub war, bis auf eine Ausnahme, auch eine gute Alternative.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Leute so dumm sind und ernsthaft glauben, dass Potter der Erbe Slytherins ist." Draco Malfoy saß vor dem Kamin und blätterte lässig in einem Helft herum, „Als ob er würdig wäre, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen."  
Ja, und natürlich war da die ganze Geschichte mit einem Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens, versteinerten Schülern und im Mittelpunkt stand Potter, der anscheinend auch noch Parsel sprechen konnte. Und obwohl Theo interessiert wäre, was es für ein Monster sei und wo die Kammer lag, kümmerte er sich nicht viel um den Tumult.  
Es war ja nicht so, als ob es ihn betreffen würde. Falls der Erbe sich ihnen zeigen wollte, würde er das zur gegebenen Zeit tun und falls nicht, bezweifelte er das ein Haufen Zweitklässler ihm auf die Schliche kommen würden.  
„Was denkst du, Theo?", der angesprochene sah von seinem Buch auf, „Wer denkst du, ist der Erbe? Doch nicht etwa Potter?"  
Theo zuckte mit den Schultern: „Parsel als Fähigkeit scheint am logischsten zu sein." Die Leute waren an sich nicht dumm, Potter zu verdächtigen, „Aber Potter ist Freund von Muggel, ein Zweitklässler und ein Halbblut." Sie bedachten nur nicht, dass Potter kein Motiv hatte. „Ich glaub, wenn es jemand ist, dann jemand der älter ist. Aus den oberen Jahrgängen. Oder ein Lehrer."  
„Wer? Lockhart etwa?", Draco schnaubte.  
Theo zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und blickte wieder in sein Buch. „Kann gut sein, dass er sich verstellt. Er war immerhin ein Slytherin gewesen." Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet.

Es war nicht Lockhart gewesen. Auch nicht Hagrid. Genau genommen, wusste niemand der Schüler – bis auf Potter und Anhängsel – wer denn nun der Erbe gewesen war. Alles was man wusste, war, dass Potter und Weasley es irgendwie geschafft hatten, das Mädchen Weasley (dessen Namen sich Theo nicht merken konnte) aus der Kammer zu retten und Lockhart dabei sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.  
Dass es sich beim Monster um einen Basilisken gehandelt haben musste, das hatte Theo schon früher erkannt. Nicht das er es jemanden erzählt hatte. Wozu auch?  
Theo fragte sich kurz, ob Potter gegen den Basilisken gekämpft hatte, entsann sich aber, das Potter wahrscheinlich das Monster einfach überredet hatte mit den Angriffen aufzuhören. Unmöglich das ein zwölfjähriger gegen so ein Ungetüm kämpfen würde. Er mag vielleicht ein Gryffindor sein, aber er war sicher nicht lebensmüde.  
Oder?  
Theo schüttelte den Kopf.  
Was auch immer Potter und Weasley in der Kammer gemacht hatten, Theo war froh, dass es vorbei war. Das war das schlimmste Schuljahr bisher gewesen. Nicht nur, das sie am Ende keinen Schritt außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes ohne Aufsicht machen durften, der Schule hatte am Ende auch noch eine frühzeitige Schließung gedroht. Er war nicht gerade erfreut darüber gewesen früher als nötig, nach Hause fahren zu müssen.

Er traf Potter alleine, am Abschiedstag, im Korridor und nickte ihm kurz zu.  
Potter, auch wenn etwas misstrauisch, nickte zurück.

* * *

„Nott, ist das dein ernst?!"  
Er stand am Eingang zum Gleis 9 ¾ und sah, wie Granger mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zugelaufen kam.  
„Dir auch einen schönen Morgen, Granger. Wie geht es dir? Also mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe, du hast ausgeschlafen?"  
Es war sieben Uhr morgens und Theo hatte definitiv zu wenig geschlafen. Er hatte die vorherige Nacht noch an einem Artefakt gesessen, an welchem er gerade arbeitete und konnte einfach kein Auge zudrücken.  
Granger schnaubte, „Lass es. Du verstößt gerade die Auflage für Muggelgerechte Bekleidung!"  
Er sah auf seine schwarze Robe herab und zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Muggel wüssten, was ich wäre, nur weil ich mich so kleide. Außerdem, sehe ich im Vergleich zu denen gar nicht Mal so eigenartig aus.", dabei zeigte er auf eine Gruppe von Muggel, die in einem Zug einstiegen. Sie trugen die bunteste Kleidung und Beharrung die Theo eh gesehen hatte.  
Hatte da einer, rote Wolken auf seinem Mantel?  
„Das ist was anders, Nott."  
„Ach ja und inwiefern?"  
Da lief einer mit dem größten Schwert und den silbernsten Haare herum, die er je gesehen hatte.  
„Nun…", Granger runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Ich glaube, sie gehen zu einer … Verkleidungsparty?"  
„Verkleidungsparty?"  
Theo fragte sich ob der Langbogen der japanischen Miko echt war.  
„Ja, Muggel machen das manchmal gerne. Sie verkleiden sich, obwohl Halloween ja eigentlich erst in drei Wochen ist."  
„Muggel feiern Halloween?"  
„Ja, und sie verkleiden sich dabei.", Granger sah ihn an, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du so herumlaufen darfst!"  
Bevor Theo was darauf erwidern konnte, lief einer dieser schrägen Gestalten auf ihn zu.  
„Hey!", fragte ihn das Mädchen mit pinken Katzenohren und viel zu kurzem Faltenrock, „Dieses Kostüm sieht super aus! Kann ich ein Foto mit dir machen?"  
Theo hob fragend eine Augenbraue hoch."… Sicher?"  
„Super!" Das Katzenmädchen reichte Granger die kleine Kamera, „Könntest du uns bitte fotografieren? "

„Ich denke, wir können Kleidung einkaufen, auf die Liste schreiben, die wir heute in Muggellondon machen werden"  
Theo sah dem Katzenmädchen hinterher, die gerade in den Zug einstieg. Sie hatte nicht aufgehört ihn mit verwirrenden Fragen zu bombardieren und ihn zu umarmen. Theo schüttelte sich. Granger grinste.

* * *

„Das ist absolut das widerlichste, was ich bis jetzt in meinem Leben zu mir genommen habe.", Theo sah angewidert auf sein Burger herab.  
Sie saßen in einem McDonalds Restaurant und Theo war sich sicher, dass er zurzeit einen Kulturschock erlebte. Muggel waren nicht so wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Welt war nicht so wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Technologie, Lebensart und grundsätzlich alles war einfach nur verwirrend für ihn und sein Kopf wurde von neuen Informationen überflutet. Nicht, dass er sich das Anmerken ließ.  
Immerhin, ihre Wissenschaft hatte ihn neugierig gemacht.  
„Sei nicht so dramatisch, Nott.", Granger schlürfte an ihrer Cola und er meinte, dass auch sie nicht besonders begeistert vom Essen war.  
„Wann war es das letzte Mal, dass du in der Muggelwelt warst? Und ich rede nicht vom Besuch deiner Eltern." Theo legte den angebissenen Burger ab. Er würde das Zeug nicht essen.  
„Ich bin halt ziemlich beschäftigt in letzter Zeit." Granger blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die laute Straße.  
Theo war ziemlich genervt von dem Geräuschpegel in diesem Bistro.  
Was bei Merlin war los mit Muggel? Überall war es laut, entweder durch Autos, Flugzeuge oder Musik in Gebäuden. Man hatte keinen Moment um mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein. Und stinken tat es auch. Er war sich sicher, dass es von dem schwarzen Rauch kam, dass er aus einigen Autos austreten gesehen hatte. Oder aus der Kanalisation.  
„Sieh es ein Granger, die Muggelwelt ist für dich auch fremd geworden."  
Sie schnaubte: „Sie ist mir immer noch vertrauter als dir."  
Das stimmte.  
Aber das störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er war froh nicht Teil dieser Welt gewesen zu sein.  
Eigentlich hatte Theo nur Informationen zur Muggelmagie sammeln wollen und wollte sich von Granger nur Buchläden und Geldwährungen erklären lassen. Er hatte definitiv nicht geplant, den ganzen Samstag mit Einkaufen zu verbringen und sich von Granger jedes Detail und jedes Gerät erklären zu lassen.  
Mittlerweile war seine Zaubererkleidung gut verstaut in Grangers Handtasche, von dem er sicher war, das sie mit einem illegalen Ausdehnungszauber ausgestattet war.  
Illegal deswegen, weil es nicht aufspürbar war. Er hatte es getestet, als Granger unaufmerksam gewesen war.  
Er selber hatte sich ziemlich teure Muggelkleidung gekauft und war sogar sehr zufrieden mit seinem Hoodie, den er überraschend gemütlich fand.

Granger seufzte: „Nott, warum wolltest du die Muggelwelt kennenlernen?"  
Er nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees: „Warum nicht? Ich wollte sehen, vor was wir uns eigentlich verstecken."  
„Und dafür kaufst du dir ein Haufen Bücher… Über Esoterik und Okkultismus?"  
Theo grinste. Er kann sich noch gut an Grangers ungläubiges Gesicht erinnern, als sie die Abteilung im Buchladen gesehen hatte. „Ist doch spannend was Muggel daraus machen. Außerdem habe ich auch viele Bücher über alles Mögliche gekauft."  
Größtenteils waren es Schulbücher die Granger für ihn ausgesucht hatte.  
„Und warum hast du ausgerechnet mich gefragt? Wir haben uns seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und davor waren wir auch nicht gerade Freunde gewesen."  
Er zuckte die Schultern: „Davis antwortete nicht auf meine Nachricht und du bist die einzige Muggelgeborene, die ich wirklich fragen konnte von der ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht gleich verhexen würde."

* * *

„Und wie fandest du die Muggelwelt?"  
Sie waren wieder am Gleis 9 ¾. Es war schon dunkel draußen und Theo war mehr als nur müde.  
„Laut. Verwirrend. Nicht mein Fall."  
Er wollte eigentlich noch die Bücher lesen, die er gekauft hatte.  
„Du hast doch gerade mal einen Tag hier verbracht!", sie klang leicht beleidigt.  
„Oh? Warum fragst du mich nach meiner Meinung, wenn du sie nicht hören willst?"  
Aber er war an sich zu müde, um noch mehr Informationen in sich aufzunehmen.  
„Ich wollte deine Meinung und nicht dein Urteil wissen!"  
„Wo ist der Unterschied?"  
Er wollte in sein Bett.  
„Uhhh! Du kannst dir nicht innerhalb eines Tages ein komplettes Urteil von einer Welt bilden!"  
„Dafür habe ich ja die Bücher gekauft."  
Und er wollte eine Tasse heißen Tee trinken und etwas Gutes essen.  
„Du kannst nicht alles aus Büchern lernen!"  
Theo sah sie entgeistert an: „Das ich das ausgerechnet von dir höre schockt mich. Ich bin enttäuscht"  
Granger lief hochrot an. „Es ist nur so, das Muggel ihre Welt nicht in Büchern erklären, weil es niemanden gibt, dem sie es erklären müssen. Nicht so wie Muggelstämmige in der Zaubererwelt."  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du diese Welt so verteidigst", Theo wurde schlagartig ernst, „Ich mag es nicht mich verstecken zu müssen. Mich zu verstellen. Keine Magie benutzen zu dürfen, mich nicht so zu kleiden wie ich will oder zu reden wie ich bin. Diese Menschen sind anders als ich. Denken nicht so wie ich, einfach, weil ihre Prioritäten ganz anders sind. Es ist nicht meine Welt." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, „Und sie ist auch nicht deine Welt, auch wenn du ursprünglich von ihr kommst."

Er und Granger haben ausgemacht, sich jetzt jeden Samstag zu treffen, damit sie ihm die Muggelwelt näher zeigen konnte. Anscheinend hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihn von der Muggelwelt zu überzeugen.

* * *

„Gehst du dieses Jahr zur Halloween Gala des Ministeriums?" Pansy nahm ein Schluck ihres Tees.  
„Natürlich.", Blaise blätterte lässig durch die Zeitung, „Aber mich würde es wundern, wenn du dort eingeladen wärst."  
Es war wieder mittwochabends und dementsprechend stand ihre wöchentliche Teestunde bei Blaise an.  
Theo selber las in einem Muggelbuch über Okkultismus rum. Er hatte sich bis jetzt ein wenig über Muggelmagie informieren können, hatte aber noch nichts über Salomons Schlüssel gefunden. Nichtsdestotrotz, Muggelmagie war definitiv interessant. Viele Sachen waren absoluter Schwachsinn gewesen, die Philosophien waren aber nicht schlecht und einige Praktiken waren erschreckend akkurat gewesen. Und einige Sachen, die dort als selbstverständlich gesehen wurden, waren sogar in ihrer Zaubererwelt schon längst vergessen gewesen.  
„Das Ministerium kann mich nicht daran hindern dorthin zu gehen.", Pansy schüttelte an einer Nagellackflasche, „Nicht, solange meine Familie noch genügend Geld hat, um Kriegsreparaturen zu zahlen."  
Der Italiener schüttelte den Kopf: „Mach dich nicht unglücklich. Sogar Draco vermeidet solche Events."  
„Draco war ja auch ein Todesser gewesen!"  
Theo fand das Schwarzmagier bei Muggel, trotz ihrer relativen Harmlosigkeit, genauso elitär waren wie ihre eigenen.  
„Und du wolltest Potter dem dunklen Lord ausliefern, Pansy! Die Welt hat das nicht vergessen."  
Theo strich über das Papier des Buches und war erneut überrascht, wie glatt es doch war.  
„Ich trage aber nicht das dunkle Mahl mit mir rum!"  
Er musste mal Meditation probieren. Es könnte seiner Okkulmentik helfen.  
„Aber Potter hatte für Malfoy gebürgt! Für dich nicht Parkinson!"  
Er fragte sich, was für einen Effekt die ganzen Rituale mit einem echten Zauberer hätten.  
„Ja, weil ich auch nicht Gefahr lief nach Askaban zu kommen!"  
Diese Sigille könnten, wenn sie den funktionierten, seinen Artefakten helfen.  
„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du so versessen darauf bist, dort hinzugehen."  
Theodore beschloss sich Tarotkarten zu kaufen.  
„Weil ich es Leid bin!", Pansy hatte Tränen in den Augen, „Ich will wieder Teil der Gesellschaft sein. Ich bin es leid mich zu verstecken. In meiner eigenen Welt! Ich bin die herablassenden Blicke leid! Ich bin es leid mich für etwas schämen zu müssen, das ich als Kind getan habe! Ich habe es satt kollektiv gehasst zu werden! Ich will doch nur wieder dazu gehören!" Pansy schniefte leicht.  
Blaise blickte peinlich berührt zur Seite. Auch Theo hielt beim Lesen inne.  
„Vielleicht", fing er an, „Könnten wir uns verkleiden."  
Seine beiden Freunde starrten ihn perplex an. „Verkleiden?"  
„Muggel machen das am Halloween.", Theo zuckte die Schultern, „Sie verkleiden sich."  
„Muggel feiern Halloween?" Pansy sah ihn ungläubig an während Blaise ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.  
„Ich könnte versuchen es durchzusetzen, dass es ein Maskenball wird." Sagte der Italiener nach einiger Zeit, „Falls es das ist, was du mit ‚verkleiden' meinst. Ich könnte mit meiner Mutter darüber reden."

* * *

„Nott! Gehen Sie umgehend zum Krankenflügel der Auroren, man braucht Sie dort."  
Theodore blickte überrascht zu seinem Vorgesetzten. „Aber, Sir …"  
„Hab ich gestottert, Nott?!"  
Er saß mit vielen weiteren seiner Kollegen im Raum der Planeten und blickte gerade in dem magisch erzeugten Weltall.  
Sie würden gerade ein seltenes, astronomisches Ereignis beobachten, welches nur alle hundert Jahre vorkam und Theodore wollte das auf keinen Fall verpassen.  
„Noch ein paar Augenblicke, Sir."  
„Hätte ich Sie hier loswerden wollen würden, hätte ich eine stupide Aufgabe für Sie gefunden", Speyer sah ihn mit kaltem Blick an, „Aber hier handelt es sich um einen Notfall. Als gehen sie SOFORT!"

Theodore schritt genervt durch die Gänge, in seiner Hand war die Bescheinigung seines Vorgesetzten zerknüllt.  
Der Krankenflügel der Auroren war, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, ein eingeschränkter Bereich wo nur Auroren und Unsägliche behandelt werden. Zum Teil um geheime Missionen nicht zu gefährden, aber größtenteils um deren Identitäten zu Schützen. Weshalb auch das Personal dort zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet war.  
Er knallte dem Elfen an der Rezeption die Bescheinigung hin.  
Dieser sah grimmig auf das Pergament: „Folgen Sie Jiggy."

Als sie den Krankenflügel betraten, beschlich Theo ein ungutes Gefühl. Um ein Bett herum waren mehrere Heiler versammelt und er sah Potter auf seinem Stuhl neben dem Bett grimmig drein blickend, während ein Heiler sich um seine Wunde am Kopf kümmerte. Der Held der Zaubererwelt war voller Blut, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und sein Gesicht voller Schrammen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Nott.", Potter klang viel zu ruhig für die Situation.  
„Was?!" erklang es vom Bett.  
Theo spannte sich an, als er die Stimme erkannte und sein Blick wanderte zum Patienten.  
Er blickte in wütende, grauen Augen. Er erkannte auch das platinblonde Haar, das er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
„Malfoy …"  
Dracos Körperhaltung entspannte sich als er Theo erkannte und ließ sich merklich wieder ins Bett fallen.  
Theo hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter über Dracos Verhalten Gedanken zu machen.  
Der Blondschopf sah viel schlimmer aus als Potter. Draco war überseht mit Blut, Dreck und tiefen Wunden.  
Doch als sein Blick zu dessen Arm wanderte, ließ es sein Blut in seinen Adern schlagartig gefrieren.  
Das konnte nicht sein …  
Dracos Arm war überseht von einer schwarzen, pochenden Substanz, die sich wie Wurzeln um ihn schlangen.  
„Du hast Glück, das du nicht aussiehst wie dein Onkel."  
Theos Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. „Er ist in Askaban…"  
„Seit heute ausgebrochen.", Potter legte den Tagespropheten aufs Bett. „Ich nehme an, du liest keine Zeitung."  
Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf Theos Stirn.  
Zum ersten Mal heute erkannte Theo das Speyer diesmal ihn für einen triftigen Grund weggeschickt hatte.  
„ ", eine Heilerin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Können Sie uns endlich sagen, was das für ein Fluch ist, den Ihr Onkel auf Mr. Malfoy gesprochen hatte, damit wir ihn endlich aufheben können?"  
Theo schüttelte den Kopf. „ _Exsecratio et magicae_ \- Fluch der Magie."  
Während Potter in fragend anguckte wurde Draco noch blasser als sonst. „ _Nein_ …" hauchte er.

„Dieser Bastard!", fluchte Mafloy laut „Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, reiße ich seine Eingeweide raus."  
„Meinen Segen hast du", erwiderte Theo trocken.  
Draco schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick, „Deine Familie ist gestört, Nott."  
„Ach… Nur meine Familie, Malfoy?"  
Potter räusperte sich: „Bevor das jetzt ausartet. Könntet ihr uns vielleicht mal aufklären?"  
Die Heiler und Potter sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Notts Onkel ist ein widerlicher, wahnsinniger Massenmörder!"  
„Das wissen wir auch schon so.", Potter sah gereizt aus.  
„Der Fluch der Magie", begann Theo und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei, „Ist ein Zauber, den Robert Nott selber erfunden hatte. Draco kennt ihn auch nur beim Namen. Im Wesentlichen sorgt er, dass die Magie des verfluchten sich gegen ihn wendet und ihn langsam aufisst."  
Ein kollektives, erschrockenes keuchen war im Saal zu vernehmen: „Eh öfters er zaubert und eh öfters er mit Magie in Kontakt kommt, desto schneller breitet sich der Fluch aus."  
Die Heiler packten schlagartig ihre Zauberstäbe weg. Draco wurde langsam grünlich im Gesicht.  
Theo fuhr sich erschöpft über sein Gesicht: „Es wird ihn aber sowieso langsam auffressen. Die einzigen Möglichkeiten, den Fluch aufzuheben ist, indem der Verursacher ihn aufhebt, er getötet wird oder…", und jetzt blickte Theo gepeinigt zu Draco, „Der verfluchte den Fluch auf eine Person, die er liebt überträgt."

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", fragte Potter Theo nach einiger Zeit.  
Theo fragte sich, warum dieser so besorgt klang. Seit wann waren Potter und Malfoy Freunde?  
Warum war Malfoy eigentlich im Krankenflügel der Auroren?  
Theo zuckte die Schultern. „Ein guter Fluchbrecher könnte eventuell einen Weg finden. Ich kenne aber selber keinen."

Potter hatte die Heiler aus dem Krankenzimmer geschickt, nachdem diese die beiden Patienten verarztet hatten. Draco musste sich mit Muggelmethoden zufriedengeben.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter!", Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, „Hättest du mich nicht da hereingezogen, wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation!"  
Obwohl Potter in genervt anfunkelte, schwieg er.  
Also waren die beiden doch keine Freunde. Theo war irgendwie erleichtert. Er hatte viel zu viel Veränderung innerhalb einer Woche erlebt, etwas Vertrautes zu sehen tat ihm gut.  
Theo spielte am Ring an seinem Finger herum bevor er diesen auszog und ihn Potter zuwarf.  
Dieser fing ihn verwundert auf.  
„Der Ring zu meinen Familien Anwesen", erklärte Theo, „Ich kann Blutschilde nicht verändern. Wenn Robert Nott sich irgendwo aufhält, dann dort."  
„Theo?", Draco sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, „Du… Du musst das nicht machen …"  
Theo ignorierte den Malfoy und sah Potter mit festem Blick an. Er merkte wie seine Fingernägel sich in die Handinnenfläche durch die Haut bohrten.  
Potter nickte.  
„Potter! Das ist seine Familie! Das kannst du nicht von ihm erwarten."  
„Sei leise Malfoy!", Potter blickte immer noch Theo an, „Es ist Notts Entscheidung."  
Theo war sich nicht sicher, aber meinte sowas wie Trauer in Potters Blick erkennen zu können.  
Er drehte sich um. „Ich muss zurück zur Arbeit."

* * *

So, ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen.


End file.
